Aniversário
by annachanbl
Summary: No dia do aniversário de 15 anos de Shun, Hyoga decide tornar o dia mais especial... YaoiLemon


**Aniversário**

Shun acordou feliz naquele bonito dia de setembro. Era seu décimo quinto aniversário e ele tinha acabado de ver um lindo buquê de flores que tinham deixado ao lado de sua cama. Pegou o bilhete escrito a mão e leu:

"_Shun, me desculpe por não estar ai com você no dia de seu aniversário. Volto assim que puder. Beijos, Ikki."_

-Ai Ikki, você não vai mudar nunca...

Colocou suas calças e uma camiseta que estava pendurada na poltrona ao lado da cama. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Seiya e Shiryu conversando na sala.

-Bom dia meninos.

-Bom dia aniversariante! –disse Seiya com um ar brincalhão.

-Ah é mesmo, hoje é o dia né Shun? Quinze anos!

Shiryu ria ao lado de Seiya e lhe acariciava os cabelos rebeldes. Os dois já estavam juntos há um ano, tinham tomado coragem depois de ver como Hyoga e Shun estavam tão felizes namorando.

-Vocês viram o Hyoga?

-Não, acho que ele ainda está dormindo, você viu Shi?

-Também não.

Os dois se olhavam e riam, Shun achou aqueles risinhos meio suspeitos, mas não disse nada e foi para a cozinha tomar o café da manhã. A mesa já havia sido posta pelos empregados, mas estava uma bagunça, pois Seiya e Shiryu com certeza já tinham passado por lá. Sentou sozinho na mesa e se serviu de leite e pães, estava quase terminando quando ouviu a porta da sala sendo aberta e vozes baixas, como se não quisessem ser ouvidas.

-Ele acordou?

-Sim, está na cozinha.

-Droga, ele acordou cedo...

-Tão falando de mim?

-Shun!

-Hyoga, onde estava?

Hyoga segurava uma bolsa de plástico na mão com dois embrulhos, um deles em papel vermelho com corações e o outro era bem menor e estava dentro de uma caixinha preta.

-Eu fui buscar seu presente...

-Ah... Não preciso de presentes meu amor...

Shun deu um breve beijo em Hyoga e pegou a bolsa de sua mão.

-Não vai abrir?

-Hyoga eu já te disse que acho que abrir os presentes na frente da pessoa que o deu é falta de educação.

-Ah, deixa de frescura. Eu sou seu namorado.

-Tá eu abro, mas não aqui. Vamos subir.

-Tá bom...

Shun pega na mão de Hyoga e os dois sobem novamente para o quarto de Andrômeda. Ele senta na cama e começa a desembrulhar o pacote maior.

-Hum o que será...?

-Espero que você goste... Eu não sou bom pra escolher presentes...

-Eu vou gostar de qualquer coisa que você me der! Ahh... Um casaco...!

-Você não gostou...

-Mas é claro que eu gostei!

Shun deu um sorrisinho para Hyoga e dobra o casaco deixando-o sobre a cama. Depois ele encosta de leve os lábios nos do loiro dando um estalinho.

-Obrigado Hyoga.

-Espera, tem outro.

-Tem? Nossa nem vi...

A caixinha preta era pequena e estava no fundo da bolsa. Shun deu um olhar curioso para a caixa e depois para Hyoga.

-Abre!

-Por acaso é uma jóia ou algo assim?

-Não sei...Abre e vê.

Shun abriu a caixinha com cuidado, olhando boquiaberto para o conteúdo.

-Hyoga, isso é lindo!

-Que bom que desse você gostou!

Shun tirou o anel dourado com detalhes em ouro branco que formavam os kanjis dos nomes Shun e Hyoga de dentro da caixa e o colocou no dedo.

-Mas deve ter sido tão caro...

-Não se preocupe... Saori deu uma ajudinha...

-Eu amei Hyoga... Quem sabe um dia não vá ser um anel de noivado?

-É, mas ainda está meio cedo pra pensar nisso não acha?

-Sim...

Shun sentou de lado no colo de Hyoga, passou os braços por seu pescoço e o puxou para um beijo longo e apaixonado. Hyoga pára o beijo e fala baixinho no ouvido de Shun.

-Quase que me esqueço... Feliz aniversário.

Shun sorri e então sem dizer nada volta a beijar o Cisne da mesma forma de antes. Hyoga apenas acompanhava Shun, não queria sair do ritmo lento dele nem aprofundaria o beijo, pois sabia que seria uma tentativa inútil de tentar possuir o namorado.

Todas as vezes que ele tentava Shun arranjava um jeito de fugir dele, dizia que era muito novo pra esse tipo de coisa e mesmo agora depois de dois anos juntos, Shun ainda resistia às carícias e palavras picantes de Hyoga. Mas o loiro não ia desistir, quinze anos já era uma boa idade pra começar a vida sexual, ele tinha preparado um presente especial para Shun e só restava esperar e torcer pra que aquela fosse a noite.

-Shun... Hoje eu quero ficar com você...

-Ficar comigo? Você já está comigo agora.

-Não... Eu consegui um lugar pra ficarmos só nós dois, comemorando seu aniversário sem a interrupção de ninguém.

Uma noite à sós, Shun sabia perfeitamente o que Hyoga estava pretendendo. Mas ele já estava pensando nisso a algum tempo. Com quinze anos já estava na hora de perder a virgindade, ele não queria e nem iria mais resistir. Aceitou o convite de Hyoga sorrindo.

-Tá bem, então aonde nós vamos?

-Na casa da montanha... A gente pode dormir na varanda e ficar vendo as estrelas, que tal?

-Muito romântico...

-É mesmo... Tudo pra você meu lindo. Olha, eu tava pensando em sair daqui depois do almoço, assim a gente pode curtir bastante a casa.

-Tá bom... Eu vou correr um pouco agora e depois vou tomar banho e separar umas coisinhas pra levar...

-Que tipo de coisinha?

-Ah roupas... Vamos ficar o dia e a noite toda lá né?

-Tá certo, vai correr que eu vou dar um mergulho. Depois a gente se vê.

E assim eles fizeram, depois da corrida e do banho Shun voltou para o quarto separando algumas coisas e colocando dentro de uma mochila, desceu para ver Hyoga.

Depois do almoço os dois esperaram o jato pousar no jardim da Mansão e poucos minutos depois chegavam na casa da montanha. Hyoga abriu a porta deixando sua mochila e a de Shun no sofá da sala.

-Nossa, uma casa toda só pra gente! Esse foi o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado Hyoga!

-Eu tive ou não tive uma idéia maravilhosa?

-Sim! AH! Olha só isso!

Shun entrava em todos os cômodos da casa abrindo as janelas. Entrou num quarto que tinha uma enorme cama de casal com lençol de cetim avermelhado e almofadas da mesma cor. Uma parede toda de vidro, que se abria numa porta dupla, separava o quarto dos fundos da casa.

-Esse deve ser o quarto da Saori...

-Que maravilha essa vista...

Shun abriu a porta de vidro para deixar entrar o ar e o sol. Hyoga estava do seu lado olhando como Shun ficava lindo com aquela luz batendo em seus olhos claros. Abraçou-o por trás beijando seu pescoço. Shun virou o rosto para beijar Hyoga, um beijo sem graça. Foge do abraço e vai até uma outra porta que tinha no quarto.

-Olha Hyoga, é o banheiro!

-Hum, um quarto suíte...

O banheiro não era grande, mas tinha uma banheira maravilhosa com detalhes em prata. Shun sorriu malicioso, ele não iria deixar Hyoga tê-lo tão facilmente. Ia brincar um pouquinho com ele antes de finalmente se entregar.

-Eu vou entrar.

-Mas você já tomou banho antes de vir...

-E daí? Não vou perder essa banheira por nada!

Shun ligou a torneira esperando a banheira encher. Tirou a camisa e olhou para Hyoga.

-Olha pro outro lado.

-Tá bom...

Hyoga virou de costas, Shun terminou de tirar a roupa fazendo questão de jogar a cueca onde Hyoga pudesse ver. O loiro não sabia pra onde olhar, queria tanto vê-lo, tocar seu corpo... Mas não iria fazer nada que Shun não quisesse. O relacionamento deles era maravilhoso sem sexo, mas ele não agüentava mais, já tinha se tornado um homem e tinha suas necessidades! Hyoga ouviu o barulho de água mexendo e depois a voz doce de seu namorado o chamando.

-Hyoga... Já pode virar.

-S-Sim.

O Cisne ficou boquiaberto com a cena que via, Shun estava com o pescoço apoiado na borda da banheira, apenas parte de seu corpo e seus joelhos estavam pra fora da água, mas ele conseguia ver todo o corpo nu de Shun através da água.

-Amor, pega aquele negocinho que faz espuma pra mim?

-Ah claro...

Hyoga via o sabão tampando toda a visão do corpo de Shun, Andrômeda olhava pra ele sorrindo. Hyoga não tirava os olhos de seu corpo!

-Você não vai entrar?

-Hã?

-Entra comigo. Tá tão bom aqui... Eu não olho!

Ainda sorrindo Shun tampa os olhos com as mãos esperando Hyoga se despir, só abre os olhos novamente quando sente que Hyoga tinha sentado na sua frente.

-E então? O que vamos ficar fazendo nessa casa o dia todo?

Hyoga pegou o pé direito de Shun e começou a massageá-lo.

-Não sei, pensei que você tinha planejado tudo...

-Como assim planejado? Eu não te trouxe aqui com o intuito de fazer nada não Shun! Eu não pensei em nada juro!

-Calma Hyoga!

Shun sorria com o nervosismo do loiro

-Eu não disse nada de mais! Mas ainda tá cedo e a gente ainda tem horas e horas pra ficarmos sozinhos. Mas é uma pena que você não tenha pensado em nada...

Hyoga sente o rosto vermelho e o corpo esquentar ao ver Shun deitando por cima de seu corpo e beijando seu pescoço.

-É uma pena por que eu tinha várias idéias...

-Hum... Idéias de que tipo?

Hyoga abraçou Shun fazendo seu membro roçar na barriga de seu amado, os dois gemeram baixinho com aquele contato tão íntimo. Mas ainda não era hora, Shun queria que tudo fosse perfeito e ele não teria sua primeira vez numa banheira! Saiu do colo de Hyoga, pegou um roupão que estava pendurado perto da banheira e se enrolou saindo.

-Vou ver se tem alguns filmes aqui.

-Filmes?

Hyoga suspirou olhando para a ereção que tinha começado a crescer em seu corpo. Colocou a mão direita debaixo d'água e fez o possível para se aliviar ainda lembrando da pele nua de Shun sobre a sua.

Shun não se vestiu, continuou de roupão sentando no sofá da sala separando alguns DVDs que tinha encontrado no armário perto da televisão _wide screen._

-Nossa, ser rico é tão chato...

-Achou alguma coisa Shun?

-Huhum... Tem alguns títulos interessantes.

Hyoga já tinha se secado no banheiro mesmo e vestiu novamente a calça jeans que estava usando antes, preferiu ficar sem camisa. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado e começou a beijá-lo, Shun o empurrou sem força apenas afastando um pouco os corpos.

-Espera, eu vou colocar uma roupa. Já volto.

Minutos depois Shun entrava novamente na sala, usava camiseta regata que colava em seu corpo magro, mas bem definido, e shorts azuis que deixavam parte de suas coxas a mostra. Hyoga sorriu ao ver que Shun sentava em seu colo deixando as pernas ao lado de sua cintura.

-Que roupa é essa heim?

-Por esse seu sorrisinho bobo eu acho que você gostou...

-Adorei, tá tão sexy...

-Tô sexy?

-Você não imagina quanto!

-Ahahaha... Seu bobo! Você é que é sexy, olha só...

Shun se inclina sobre o corpo de Hyoga beijando sua boca delicadamente. Hyoga novamente se deixou levar por Shun, o garoto realmente sabia beijar. Shun tinha os lábios gostosos de morder e sua boca era tão macia e quentinha... Fora sua habilidade com a língua que deixava o Cisne louco pensando em tudo o que Shun poderia fazer com ela!

-Hum... Shun... Você tá cada melhor...

-É? Eu tenho treinado bastante...

Os dois sorriram e continuaram os beijos lentos e delicados. Hyoga acariciava as costas de Shun, uma mão se arriscou a entrar por dentro da blusa de Andrômeda, e esse por sua vez passava as mãos por todo o tórax do russo. Hyoga puxa o corpo de Shun para mais perto envolvendo-o em seus braços fortes deixando o beijo mais ardente, mas então Shun pára ofegante e sem graça ao perceber a excitação de Hyoga.

-Desculpa Hyoga...

-Ah, tudo bem... Eu que me animei demais... Já volto, vai colocando o filme.

Shun não sabia ao certo por que tinha parado. Seria medo? Não, ele confiava em Hyoga mais do qualquer pessoa... Por que não tinha ido em frente? Respirou fundo e se levantou ligando a TV. Alguns minutos depois Hyoga voltou para a sala, deitou no sofá junto com Shun e os dois começam a ver o filme.

-Hyoga... Acorda...

Hyoga abre os olhos, ainda estava deitado no sofá, Shun estava sentado ao seu lado e a TV desligada.

-Ué e o filme?

-Tava tão chato que você até dormiu.

-Ah é mesmo...

-Mas vem, eu fiz um leite quente pra gente. Tem um monte de coisa pra comer na despensa também.

-Ah Shun você que é o aniversariante, eu que devera ter feito isso pra você. Que droga de namorado eu sou!

-Para com isso, você é maravilhoso! Vem comer.

A mesa estava posta na sala mesmo. Tinha vários pães e aperitivos, tinha também uma jarra de leite e outra de café. Os dois sentaram e ficaram conversando o tempo todo até que Hyoga prestou atenção no relógio que ficava em cima da lareira.

-Nossa, já tá tão tarde!

-Sim, você dormiu bastante.

-E você não me acordou? A gente nem fez nada... Eu queria que nossa estada aqui fosse perfeita, mas não eu fiquei dormindo o dia todo!

-Hyoga... O dia está sendo maravilhoso! E só por que você está comigo. Eu não preciso de mais nada, só de você aqui pertinho de mim!

Os dois se abraçaram, Shun pegou um pacote de batatas crocantes e puxou Hyoga até a varanda.

-Você disse que a gente ia ficar na varanda vendo as estrelas, mas como ainda tá cedo pra estrelas a gente fica vendo o sol de pôr que tal?

-Ótima idéia... Fica ai que eu vou pegar um cobertor pra forrar o chão.

O chão da varanda era de madeira, não era uma varanda grande, mas dali se tinha uma vista incrível da cidade lá em baixo e o céu maravilhoso em cima. Hyoga volta trazendo um grande cobertor esticando-o no chão, os dois se deitam abraçados continuando a conversa do lanche. Finalmente a tarde foi embora e a noite foi chegando junto com um vento frio.

-Vamos entrar?

-Mas tá bom aqui...

-Mas você tá com frio... Anda vem, a gente liga o som e ficamos abraçadinhos no sofá ouvindo uma musiquinha, o que acha?

-É um convite tentador...

Os dois riram e se levantaram entrando na casa. Hyoga foi até o som que ficava na sala e ligou procurando uma estação que tocasse uma musica que pudesse deixar Shun no clima. Já passavam das 18 horas e até agora ele não tinha conseguido nada, apenas carícias de sua própria mão!

-Ahhh adoro essa musica! Deixa aí Hyoga.

-Vem dançar comigo?

-Claro.

A sala só era iluminada pela fraca luz vinda do display do aparelho de som. Hyoga puxou Shun colando os dois copos numa dança calma que acompanhava o ritmo lento da música.

-Shun?

-O que?

-Você sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo não sabe?

-Sei... Eu também te amo...

-Então por que você não quer... Ficar comigo?

-Não quero ficar com você? Como assim?

-Você sabe... Já estamos juntos há dois anos e nós nunca dormimos juntos...

Shun sente o rosto corar, ainda bem que estava escuro e mesmo estando tão perto Hyoga não conseguiria vê-lo.

-Hyoga você sabe que sempre achei que éramos muito jovens pra esse tipo de coisa.

-Mas não somos mais.

Shun se afasta um pouco de Hyoga.

-Hyoga... Fecha os olhos.

-Fechar os olhos?

-Sim, promete que não abrir até eu dizer?

-Tá, prometo.

Hyoga não via o porque de fechar os olhos já que a sala estava escura, mas fez a vontade de Shun. Sentiu o namorado voltar a abraçá-lo, mas ao passar a mão pelo corpo de Shun Hyoga percebe que ele tinha tirado as roupas.

-Shun?

-Eu concordo que não somos mais crianças. Já está na hora de eu ser completamente seu Hyoga...

Shun deita o rosto no ombro de Hyoga beijando-lhe o pescoço e indo em direção à boca. A música continuava tocando, mas eles nem ouviam mais, estavam completamente entregues aos toques um do outro. Hyoga leva uma mão até a bunda de Shun apertando sua carne, Shun abria a calça de Hyoga arriando-a em seguida e apertando com força todo aquele volume em sua mão fazendo o Cisne gemer de tesão. Os dois se beijavam cheios de desejo, os corpos roçavam estimulando as ereções. Hyoga pega as duas pernas de Shun fazendo ele envolver sua cintura com as pernas, os dois então vão para o quarto deitando na cama, só paravam os beijos para recuperarem o fôlego.

Hyoga parou um pouco olhando para o rosto de Shun debaixo de si. Estava lindo. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo corpo menor fazendo Shun se arrepiar em cada lugar que tocasse. A mão deu lugar aos beijos, Hyoga foi beijando todo o corpo de Andrômeda, deixando uma trilha de saliva por seu abdômen. Shun se contorcia sentindo a língua quente de Hyoga percorrendo seu corpo, chegando até o lugar mais frágil. O loiro beija a ponta de seu sexo fazendo-o gemer. Coloca-o na boca chupando devagar, suas mãos ajudando a masturbação.

Shun agarrava o fino lençol por entre os dedos, curva as costas jogando a cabeça pra trás.

-Hyoga...

-Se entrega pra mim Shun...

-Eu sou seu... Todo seu... Ahhh...

Shun não agüentou e acabou gozando fazendo seu líquido escorrer pelo canto da boca de Hyoga. O Cisne pega uma boa quantidade de gozo nos dedos e os enfia na entrada de Shun, alargando o anel e lubrificando o lugar. Deita por cima de Shun se encaixando entre as pernas dele, entrelaça os dedos nos do namorado e o beija. Shun levanta as pernas dando mais espaço para Hyoga conseguir penetrá-lo. Hyoga entra devagar dentro de Shun, ouvindo ele gemer, mas não sabia se era de dor ou prazer, pois não conseguia ver o seu rosto muito bem.

-To te machucando meu amor?

-Não, vai... Continua...

Hyoga entrou por completo dentro de Shun começando as estocadas lentas. Shun estava com as duas mãos ao lado da cabeça, uma delas entrelaçada com a de Hyoga, e a outra segurava com força no travesseiro. Com a mão livre Hyoga acariciava todas as partes do corpo de Shun que conseguia alcançar, leva a mão até o rosto do amante passando o polegar por aquela boca tão perfeita.

-Te amo Shun...

-Eu... Te amo...Também...Demais...Ahh...

Shun não conseguia falar direito, os gemidos saiam de sua boca involuntariamente. Hyoga levantou o corpo ficando quase de joelhos sobre a cama puxando o quadril de Shun pra cima fazendo o garoto gritar alto de tanto prazer. Hyoga começa a massagear o pênis de Shun com força enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas. Ver Shun deitado daquele jeito tão entregue, se contorcendo e gemendo estava deixando ele louco! Ele goza bastante inundando a entrada de Shun, fazendo seu gozo escorrer pelas coxas de Andrômeda. Hyoga abaixa o quadril de Shun deitando-o na cama, ainda massageando seu sexo, esperando seu amado gozar. Finalmente Shun também se alivia melando a mão do Cisne e sua própria barriga.

Os dois deitam juntos e abraçados. Hyoga acariciava os cabelos de Shun que por sua vez acariciava a cintura do loiro.

-Hum... Foi tão gostoso Hyoga...

-Sim...

-Esse foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida... Eu nunca podia pedir por um presente melhor!

-A gente repete ano que vem...

-Ano que vem? Eu vou querer esse presente todos os dias agora!

-Hum... E eu vou dar com o maior prazer!

Hyoga deita novamente por cima de Shun beijando todo o seu rosto, deixa a cabeça cair por cima do peito de Andrômeda e fecha os olhos. Os dois dormem juntos pela primeira, mas com certeza não última vez!


End file.
